Butterfly
by IKSM-bitch
Summary: this is a crossover.idk wat to put as the summary....um....just read and find out wat it's about
1. Chapter 1

IKSM-bitch: have any of you heard of Hell Girl?it's an actual show!this is a Naruto/Hell Girl crossover but wit my own rulings!PLZ READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Hinata Hyuga.A shy 15 year old girl. Hinata has long indigo hair that goes pass her ass and pale violet eyes.Hinata's parents died when she was 12.Hinata's older sister had taken her in even though she herself was only 17 at the time.Hinata's pain all started on her 8th birthday. On her 8th birthday,she completely changed and was independant.The only ones she ever truely cried infront of was her parents,her 2 cousins,and her older sister.

Hinata awoke to the smell of pancakes and smiled._'Catherine's making breakfast again.,'_ Hinata thought happily as she got out of bed and walked into her personal bathroom.She brushed her hair and brushed her teeth.She walked back into her room and discarded her pajamas and started to change into the outfit set on a chair. She got dressed in a blood red tanktop and blood red jeans and a gold skirt that goes mid thigh over it.Hinata walked out of her room and down the hall.She went down the staircase and into the kitchen.Standing in the kitchen was a brown haired woman in a apron smiling at her as she set down pancakes."Good morning sister!,"the woman said beaming."Good morning Catherine!," Hinata said beaming.

Catherine Hyuga.A famous 20 year old woman.Catherine has long brown hair that goes mid back and pale blue eyes.Catherine was wearing a red muscle belly t-shirt and jean hip hugger capris.Catherine is Hinata's older sister. Catherine is a famous clothes designer and weapon designer.Catherine was 17 when she faught in court to keep Hinata in her care. Catherine's career started when she was 16. Catherine never lived with Hinata and their parents.Catherine lived in America since she was 7.She lived with their grandmother on their mom's side in America.She would come to Japan and spend a month with Hinata and their parents during the summer and then go back to America. Everytime she came she'd have new clothes that she made for Hinata.And every time she went back to America she would leave Hinata with the words "Live Hinata.Be strong Hinata.Do your best Hinata.Don't give up Hinata." and Hinata always did her best,for her older sister.When Catherine heard of their parents murder she was there in less than 2 hours.How she did it,Hinata never knew.But Catherine promised Hinata that she was never going back to America and was gonna stay in Japan with her and take care of her.But that didn't appeal to the C.P.A(Child Protection Agency).They took Hinata away from Catherine and Catherine went into court for full custody of Hinata.The court wasn't gonna let Catherine have Hinata no matter how hard she protested saying Hinata needed her.But that changed when Hinata ran into the court room crying and latching herself onto Catherine,refusing to let go.That changed the judge's mind and the judge granted Catherine full custody of Hinata.After that Catherine took care of everything that their parents left behind. After 3 years,she sold the house and gave the money to Hinata telling her that she can do whatever she wanted with the money as long as it was nothing bad.Then Catherine bought a mansion in Naginata,where their 2 cousins live.

"So do you have to work late tonight?," Hinata asked eating Catherine's famous pancakes."Yea.I'll be home around 7.You should see if Neji and Hanabi want to come over tonight. Are you cooking tonight?,"Catherine asked eating her own pancakes."Yea,I'll cook tonight.How does my all flavored ramen sound?,"Hinata asked as she finished her breakfast."Sounds good.," Catherine said as she picked up the dishes."I'm gonna see if I can get a ride with Neji tonight so you don't have to worry about me wandering around Naginata alone.,"Hinata said as her and Catherine got on their shoes and walked out the front door.They got into a red hummer that said "Catherine and Hinata are here now move outta the way!" in black on both sides of the hummer. Catherine pulled away from the curb and Hinata popped a Ludacris cd in the cd player.Soon Runaway Love by Ludacris was blaring through out the hummer.Catherine stopped infront of a big school and looked at Hinata."Have a good day and remember wait until someone hits you first.," Catherine said grinning."Thanks sis.Bye.,"Hinata said getting out of the car and walking onto the side walk.She waved as Catherine drove away. She stopped waving when Catherine turned the corner.Hinata sighed and looked at the school only to see the entire student population of the school staring at her."Buzz the fuck off!,"Hinata screamed walking into the ground towards the school.Everyone just watched as she walked into the school._'Assholes.,'_Hinata thought as she walked down a hallway.She saw a pink haired girl fumbling with her locker."Piece of shit.,"the girl said cursing out her locker.Hinata walked over to the girl and tapped her on her shoulder."Can I help you?,"the girl asked looking over her shoulder at Hinata."Do you need help opening your locker?,"Hinata asked softly."Yea I do.Do you think you can open it?,"the girl asked smiling. Hinata nodded and got infront of the locker."So your new here?Do you want me to show you to the office when you're done?,"the girl asked. "Please and thank you.,"Hinata said rubbing her hands on the girl's locker.The girl watched as Hinata took a few steps back before she jumped into the air kicking the locker at the very top. Hinata came back to the ground and landed perfectly on her feet before the locker popped open."Wow!That was amazing uh...what's your name?,"the girl asked."I'm Hinata.,"Hinata said smiling."I'm Sakura.If you just wait a few minutes I can take you to the office.,"Sakura said smiling as she went to get her books.Hinata nodded.

Sakura Haruno.A vibrant 15 year old girl.Sakura has long pink hair that goes mid back and pale green eyes.Sakura was wearing a pink form fitting tank top and pink skirt that stopped 3 inches above her knees and had a slit on both sides of the skirt making it easy for her to move.

Sakura and Hinata made their way down the hall taking many lefts and rights.After 5 minutes they were infront of the office."Here ya go.I'm gonna get to my homeroom.I hope we have some classes together!,"Sakura called as she began to walk away.Hinata nodded before she walked into the office."Can I help you?,"a black haired woman asked."I'm looking for Principal Tsunade.I'm the new student.,"Hinata said walking up to the woman's desk."Welcome to Konoha Junior and Senior High School.I'm Shizune,the secretary and nurse of the school.," Shizune said beaming.Hinata nodded and walked into the principal's office like Shizune told her to. 'This place is full of happy people.,'Hinata thought looking at the blonde haired woman sitting behind the desk."Are you Principal Tsunade?,"Hinata asked."Yes I am.Are you Hinata Hyuga?," Tsunade asked.Hinata nodded."You look like Neji and Hanabi.Well during homeroom I'm gonna show you all your classes.Do you have any requests?,"Tsunade asked looking at her."Just one.Don't say my last name.,"Hinata said smiling. Tsunade nodded and started to show her where her classes were and anything else she needed to know.

-Half Hour Later-

"Well I have to get back to my paper work.I hope you enjoy the school.If you have any problems just come to my office.,"Tsunade said leaving Hinata infront of the Chorus room._'Why do I have a feeling that this class is gonna be stupid?,'_Hinata thought as she opened the door. As soon as she opened the door,everyone stopped talking and looked at her.Hinata walked over to the brown haired man sitting on a piano. Hinata handed him a piece of paper with instructions from Tsunade on how to introduce her."Hello Ms.Hinata.I'm Iruka.,"Iruka said.Hinata nodded."Class this is Hinata.She's new here so please make her welcome.,"Iruka said to the class."Hello Hinata.,"the class said."Make her sing!,"a blonde haired boy screamed from the back."Fine Naruto.Hinata can you please sing Butterfly by Aqua?,"Iruka asked looking at her with a smile."That's all?That's too simple.,"Hinata said setting her notebook on the piano.Iruka went over to the radio and put a Aqua cd in and Butterfly by Aqua began to play except no words.Hinata began to sing.

Ai ai ai

Ai ai ai

Ai ai ai

Where's my Samurai

I've been searching for a man

All across Japan

Just to find

To find my samurai

Someone who is strong

But still a little shy

Yes I need

I need my samurai

Ai ai ai

I'm Your little butterfly

Green, black and blue

Make the colors in the sky

Ai ai ai

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue

Make the colors in the sky

I've been searching in the woods

And high upon the hills

Just to find

To find my samurai

Someone who won't regret

To keep me in this net

Yes I need

I need my samurai

Ai ai ai

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue

Make the colors in the sky

Ai ai ai

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue

Make the colors in the sky

Ai ai ai

Ai ai ai

Ai ai ai

Where's my Samurai

Ai ai ai

Ai ai ai

Ai ai ai

Where's my Samurai

Ai ai ai

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue

Make the colors in the sky

Ai ai ai

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue

Make the colors in the sky

Ai ai ai

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue

Make the colors in the sky

Ai ai ai

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue

Make the colors in the sky

Ai ai ai

Ai ai ai

Ai ai ai

Where's my Samurai

Ai ai ai

Ai ai ai

Ai ai ai

Where's my Samurai

Ai ai ai

I'm your little butterfly

Green, black and blue

Make the colors in the sky

Everyone stared at her in awe."That was beautiful Hinata!,"Iruka said clapping his hands.The rest of the class followed.Hinata nodded and picked up her notebook and sat down on a nearby empty chair.Iruka made them sing for the rest of class.Soon the bell rang and everyone was off to class.Hinata made her way to the gym and to the girls locker room.She got in and all the girls looked at her.Sakura made her way over to her and smiled."I guess we have a class together so far.,"Sakura said smiling as she lead Hinata over to a bunch of girls."Hey look it's the girl from Chorus.You were fantastic.,"a blonde haired girl said."Thank you.,"Hinata said as she began to change into her gym clothes."I'm Temari Suno.," Temari said smiling at her."Hinata.,"Hinata said as she finished."I'm TenTen Shinji.,"a brown haired girl said."I'm Ino Yamanka.,"another blonde haired girl said.

Temari Suno.A average 17 year old girl.Temari has shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes.Temari was wearing a light purple off shoulder t-shirt and black capris.Temari's hair was in 4 pigtails.

TenTen Shinji.A weapon loving 16 year old girl.TenTen has long brown hair that goes just past her shoulders and brown eyes.TenTen's hair was in a bun on both sides of her head.TenTen was wearing a light blue long sleeve shirt and black shorts.

Ino Yamanka.A happy go lucky 15 year old girl.Ino has long blonde hair that goes to her waist and blue eyes.Ino's hair was in a high ponytail.Ino was wearing a purple tanktop that showed half of her stomach and purple skort that went mid thigh.

Hinata watched as the girls started to get changed."Hinata what's your last name?," Sakura asked catching the other girls' attention. "Promise not to tell Neji and Hanabi Hyuga?," Hinata asked after a sigh."Yes.,"the girls said waiting for her to give her last name."My last name's Hyuga.,"Hinata said softly.The other girls gasped."Are you related to Neji and Hanabi?," TenTen asked as they began to walk into the gym."Yes.I'm their cousin.,"Hinata said looking down at her feet."Wow.Well,I guess you should know that I'm dating Neji.,"TenTen said grinning. Hinata looked at her and smiled."That's interesting.,"Hinata said as they walked over to a bunch of boys and a young girl.A blonde haired boy stood up and glared at all the other boys."Ya know how I feel?You don't!No one knows what I went through!No one!,"the boy screamed a little pissed off."Hey you!You with the blonde hair!You better stop screaming like that!,"Hinata screamed at him."Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do?,"the boy asked getting really pissed."I'm Hinata Hyuga.Neji and Hanabi's cousin.,"Hinata said getting in his face.The boy blushed and apologized.'She got Naruto to apologize!,'the other kids thought shocked."I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm friends with your cousins.,"Naruto said scratching the back of his head nervously. "Hinata?What are you doing here?,"the young girl asked coming forward."Me and Catherine moved in about 2 days ago.It's nice to see you Hanabi.," Hinata said smiling at her younger cousin.Soon everyone was introduced.

Naruto Uzumaki.A hyper bad boy 15 year old boy.Naruto has short spikey blonde hair and deep blue eyes.Naruto has 3 whisker marks on both sides of his face.Naruto was wearing a black muscle t-shirt and baggy black jeans and a black spiked bracelet.(Right now they're all in their gym clothes I'm just saying what they're wearing when they aren't in gym class so I don't have to do it in a different spot)

Hanabi Hyuga.A average 14 year old girl.Hanabi has long bronw hair that goes mid back and pale white eyes.Hanabi was wearing a light blue tube top and blue capris.Hanabi is Hinata's cousin.

Neji Hyuga.A average 16 year old boy. Neji has short brown hair and pale white eyes. Neji is Hinata's cousin and Hanabi's older brother and TenTen's boyfriend.Neji was wearing a loose white t-shirt and jeans.

Shikamaru Naara.A average 15 year old boy.Shikamaru has short brown hair and black eyes.Shikamaru is called Shika by his friends.Shika is Temari's boyfriend.Shika was wearing a black t-shirt and black shorts.

Sasuke Uchiha.A average 15 year old boy.Sasuke has short black hair and black eyes. Sasuke is Sakura's boyfriend.Sasuke was wearing a blue t-shirt and white shorts.

Kiba Inuzuka.A average 15 year old boy.Kiba has short brown hair and black eyes. Kiba is Ino's boyfriend.Kiba was wearing a gray t-shirt and gray slacks.

Gaara Suno.A average 15 year old boy. Gaara has short red hair and pale blue eyes. Gaara is Temari's younger brother.Gaara likes Hanabi.Gaara was wearing a red wife beater and black jeans.

Soon the teacher,Gai,came in and demanded everyone's attention."I see we have a new forward.,"Gai said motioning for Hinata to come forward."Introduce yourself to the class.,"Gai said giving her this lame good guy pose."I'm Hinata Hyuga.Neji and Hanabi Hyuuga's cousin.,"Hinata said staring down the class.Everyone except the gang looked at her shocked."Can I sit down now?,"Hinata asked irritated."After you run against our fastest runner.,"Gai said motioning for Naruto to get up. Hinata watched as Naruto got in position."You must complete 2 laps around the gym.,"Gai said as Hinata got in position next to Naruto."Go!,"Gai screamed blowing a whistle.Naruto and Hinata began running.At first they were neck and neck until Hinata decided she had enough of mere child's play and began to run faster and faster. Naruto was shocked at her speed._'She's actually faster than me!,'_Naruto thought._'So she's really improved since we last saw her.,'_Neji thought as he watched Hinata complete the 2 laps in 5 minutes.Naruto jogged over to the others."What's up with your cousin?How'd she get so fast?," Naruto asked as they watched her get congratulated."She has a troubled past that had a huge impact on her.,"Neji said before walking over to Hinata."What happened to her in her past, Hanabi?,"Sakura asked curiously."I can't tell you. That's for her to tell,not me or Neji.,"Hanabi said sadly watching Hinata.The others nodded.Soon class was over.

* * *

IKSM-bitch: i hopw u all liked the first chappie!don't forget to review! 


	2. Chapter 2

IKSM-bitch: hey again!well here's another chapter of Butterfly!!i hope u like it!!

**LAST TIME ON BUTTERFLY:**

**Soon the teacher,Gai,came in and demanded everyone's attention."I see we have a new e forward.,"Gai said motioning for Hinata to come forward."Introduce yourself to the class.,"Gai said giving her this lame good guy pose."I'm Hinata Hyuga.Neji and Hanabi Hyuga's cousin.,"Hinata said staring down the class.Everyone except the gang looked at her shocked."Can I sit down now?,"Hinata asked irritated."After you run against our fastest runner.,"Gai said motioning for Naruto to get up. Hinata watched as Naruto got in position."You must complete 2 laps around the gym.,"Gai said as Hinata got in position next to Naruto."Go!,"Gai screamed blowing a whistle.Naruto and Hinata began running.At first they were neck and neck until Hinata decided she had enough of mere child's play and began to run faster and faster. Naruto was shocked at her speed._'She's actually faster than me!,'_Naruto thought._'So she's really improved since we last saw her.,'_Neji thought as he watched Hinata complete the 2 laps in 5 minutes.Naruto jogged over to the others."What's up with your cousin?How'd she get so fast?," Naruto asked as they watched her get congratulated."She has a troubled past that had a huge impact on her.,"Neji said before walking over to Hinata."What happened to her in her past, Hanabi?,"Sakura asked curiously."I can't tell you. That's for her to tell,not me or Neji.,"Hanabi said sadly watching Hinata.The others nodded.Soon class was over.**

**NOW ON BUTTERFLY:**

-Girls Locker Room-

"So Hinata what did Neji say to ya?," Temari asked getting changed. "Nothing important.," Hinata said thinking back to the conversation. Hanabi looked at Hinata sadly.

-FlashBack- gym class after the run

Neji came over and pulled Hinata to the side by her arm. "So this is the outcome of the past? This is what you are thanks to the past?," Neji asked. "Stop! Just don't mention the past. I hate it. I hate what I've become. So just leave me alone.," Hinata said holding her head as tears filled her eyes but she would not let them fall. "I won't leave you alone and neither will Hanabi. I'll tell Naruto to stay away from you but that's the best I can do. I'll be telling every boy to stay away from you.," Neji said comfortingly. "Thank you Neji.," Hinata said hugging her cousin. Neji returned the hug.

-End FlashBack-

They were done getting changed and went to meet up with the boys. When they got there they saw Neji and Naruto fighting. "Why the hell do I have to stay away?!," Naruto screamed as Neji pinned him against the wall by the collar of his shirt. "Just because!," Neji screamed glaring at Naruto. Naruto glared back at Neji. "STOP!," Hanabi yelled a little ticked at their behavior. "What the fuck's going on?," TenTen asked pulling Neji away from Naruto. "He's telling me to stay away from Hinata and won't tell me why.," Naruto said pissed off. "Then you should take his advice.," Hinata said stepping forward with her arms crossed. "Why should I?," Naruto asked glaring at Hinata. "Because I don't need love. I don't need a relationship. I don't need that mushy shit. I'm a strong girl. I don't want to be like fucking Cinderella.," Hinata said getting in Naruto's face. Naruto looked at her shocked. "Does anyone have art next?," Hinata asked pulling away from Naruto. "Me.," Naruto said not looking at her. "Any one else?," Hinata asked hoping one of the girls had that class too. "Nope. Naruto's the only one who has that class.," Shikamaru said grabbing Temari's hand.Hinata huffed and began to walk down the hall. "Why couldn't you just tell me why you wanted me to stay away from her?," Naruto asked looking at Neji. "Because that would be disobeying her trust. If you can get through to her then you can have the right to be with her but if you hurt her I will have your head.," Hanabi explained. "Fine.," Naruto said running to catch up with Hinata. "We might as well get to class.," Kiba said as they began walking. "Do you think it's a good idea Hanabi?," Neji asked. "Yes.," Hanabi said.

-Hinata-

"HINATA!," Naruto yelled coming up behind her. Hinata stopped and looked at him. "What?," Hinata said glaring at him. "What did you mean by you don't want to be like Cinderella?," Naruto asked as they walked side by side. "I don't need someone to come save me. I can save myself.," Hinata said. "Well,what if someone wanted to save you?," Naruto asked looking at her. "I wouldn't let you.," Hinata said glaring at him. "But I didn't say it was me.," Naruto said confused. "You don't know anything about me so how would you save me?," Hinata asked as she stopped and looked at him. "I'm still gonna try. I'm not gonna give up.," Naruto said stopping and looking back at her. "How can you do something that not even Neji, Hanabi, or my older sister, Catherine, can't do?," Hinata asked with tears in her eyes. "Because I know what pain is.," Naruto said looking at her. "Have you had your heart broken? Did you ever have something that kept you pure taken away?Did you ever loose the 2 people that brought you into this world?," Hinata asked with tears streaming down her face. Naruto looked at her and wrapped his arms around her body. "I don't want to be like Cinderella.," Hinata said crying in Naruto's chest as her body shook. "I know, I know. Everything's gonna be ok.," Naruto whispered in her ear as he held her tight. "But it's not. I opened up to you. A boy. I opened up to you. I, I, I, I shouldn't even be crying. I 'm not suppposed to be like Cinderella.," Hinata said as she looked up at Naruto with tears streaming down her face still. Naruto wiped away her tears as the bell rang. "Great I made you late for class.," Hinata said still in Naruto's arms. "Don't worry about it. Kakashi won't mind one bit. He lets me do whatever I want. I'll just say you were with me.," Naruto said letting her go. "Thank you Naruto.," Hinata said as they began walking. "For what?," Naruto asked looking at her. "For comforting me when I cried.," Hinata said smiling at him. "Your welcome. But one day, will you tell me why you cried like that?," Naruto asked grinning at her.

Hinata nodded before they walked into the classroom. A silver haired man looked at them. "Naruto,who's this?," the man asked. "Kakashi this is Hinata Hyuga. Neji and Hanabi's cousin. She was with me.," Naruto said. "Hello Hinata. You can have the seat next to Naruto.," Kakashi said before Naruto lead Hinata to the second row 3rd seat.He sat in the first row 3rd seat. Suddenly a red haired girl ran into the class room. "Ami your late.," Kakashi said looking at the girl. "I have a late pass.," Ami said giving him a piece of paper. She looked over at Hinata and glared at her. "And who are you?," Ami asked glaring at her. "I'm Hinata Hyuga and you better stop fucking glaring at me.," Hinata said glaring at her. "Not until you get out of my seat.," Ami said glaring at her still. "I don't have to. Kakashi gave me this seat so it must be a free one.," Hinata said crossing her arms. "Then we'll settle who deserves the seat next to Naru-baby.," Ami said. "How do we do that?," Hinata asked standing up. "A fight in the hall. Let's go class.," Kakashi said bored. "A fight?," Hinata looking at Naruto. "Yea. In this school we settle things with a fight. Just don't get hurt ok.," Naruto said leading her into the hall. Hinata was lead into a circle of students. She faced Ami who took a fighting stance and smirked. Hinata just stood there looking bored. Ami sent a punch towards Hinata's face. Hinata moved her head to the side completely blocking the punch. This went on for a few minutes until Ami backed away. "Why won't you land a punch or something? Are you too afraid? Afraid mommy and daddy will ground you for fighting? How pathetic! Your parents must be ashamed to have a daughter like you!," Ami exclaimed smirking as she saw she hit a nerve."How dare you!," Hinata screamed as she went in to hit her. "HINATA HYUGA!," a woman screamed pushing through the students. Hinata stopped dead in her tracks. "I thought I told you to stay out of trouble.," the woman said. Everyone was confused of who this woman was. She was too young to be Hinata's mother. "I'm sorry Catherine.," Hinata said with her head bowed. Catherine looked at Ami. "And you. You have no right talking about someone's dead parents.," Catherine said angrily. Everyone gasped. "And who are you? Her gaurdian or something?," Ami asked snobbishly. "How dare you talk to my sister like that.," Hinata said about to go after her but Catherine held her. "I'm Catherine Hyuga. I'm Hinata's older sister. And I will not let my sister beat the hell out of a weakling.," Catherine said as Hinata struggled to get free. "Excuse me but she's the weakling. Your just saving yourself a hospital bill miss famous fashion/weapon designer.," Ami said snobbishly. "Sis, let me go.," Hinata said trying to break free from her sister's grasp. "No Hinata. I will not let you use the teachings I taught you to beat the shit outta some snob who's weaker than you.," Catherine said firmly. "Oh you taught her? Then she must suck and be weak.," Ami said giggling in a preppish way. Catherine snapped. "Hinata, teach this bitch what for.," Catherine said letting Hinata go. "Finally you let me fucking go!," Hinata exclaimed before charging after Ami. Ami just barely dodged the attack but wasn't able to dodge the next attack. Hinata sent punches and kicks at Ami left and right. _'She has to get tired some time and when she does I'll land an attack.,'_ Ami thought barely dodging Hinata's punches and kicks. Hinata did a back flip and landed a good 1 1/2 feet from Ami. "Tired?," Ami asked sneering. "No. I'm just getting started. This move will end this.," Hinata said smirking. Hinata started doing 3 front flips towards Ami then pushed off the floor using her hands and then curled up into a ball heading down towards Ami and just before she hit Ami she uncurled herself and sent a series of kicks at Ami before doing 2 spin kicks. Ami fell to the ground coughing up blood. Hinata looked down at her not even panting or out of breathe.

"If I were you I'd think before I act next time. Oh and don't mess with me or say things about me and my family when you know nothing about me.," Hinata said before walking over to Catherine. "I'm sorry Catherine. But she went to far. I had to put a stop to her.," Hinata said emotionlessly. Catherine hugged Hinata. "It's ok Hinata.," Catherine said releasing Hinata as Naruto came up to them. "Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a friend of Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi's.," Naruto said holding his hand out to Catherine. "Nice to meet you. I'm Catherine Hyuga. I'm Hinata's older sister and the one who taught her how to fight.," Catherine said smiling as she shook Naruto's hand. Naruto grinned. "Sis, why did you come here anyway?," Hinata asked looking at her sister. "Well I was coming to tell you that I'm gonna have a dinner party tonight at 6 until 11. So you can invite any of your new friends and our cousins.," Catherine said grinning at Hinata. "Got it. So I'm cooking for more than 2 tonight?," Hinata asked. Catherine nodded. "Ok. Ya know it's been almost a month since we had a party.," Hinata said smiling. "I know what ya mean. Well I gotta get back to work. Cya later Butterfly.," Catherine said grinning. "Cya later Kitty.," Hinata said grinning. Catherine left just before the bell rang. "Butterfly?," Naruto asked as they walked to their lockers. "I'll tell you later. What's your locker number?," Hinata asked looking at him. "216.," Naruto said. "Really? Mine's 215.," Hinata said as they came to their lockers. "Do you want to skip math?," Naruto asked putting most of his books in his locker. "Won't we get in trouble?," Hinata asked putting her new books into her locker. "No, Anko owes me a favor. And I'm sure you don't want to go to that class because Ami's in that class but the others are in it too.," Naruto said grinning at her as he shut his locker and leaned on it. "Then I have to go. She's most likely to say she beat me in the fight, isn't she?," Hinata asked closing her locker and looking at Naruto. "True. Well let's go.," Naruto said as they began walking. "So do you guys always have parties?," Naruto asked. "Yea but we haven't had one in about month. Do you think your parents will let ya come?," Hinata asked looking at him. "I live alone.," Naruto said sadly. "I'm sorry. How can you live alone? What about the C. P. A?," Hinata asked. "The school takes care of me.," Naruto said grinning at her but Hinata saw the pain in that grin. "I know! How about you come live with me?," Hinata asked smiling at him. "I don't think your sister would be happy about you inviting me to live there when she hardly knows me and you don't talk to her about it.," Naruto said smiling at her. "She won't mind. She won't take no for an answer when she hears you live by yourself.And plus,your my friend.Including friends with our cousins. She's not gonna turn you away.," Hinata said smiling. "If you say so.," Naruto said before they entered their class. "I totally beat the shit outta the new girl.," Ami said with a group of people around her.Naruto and Hinata saw their friends in the back of the class, glaring at Ami. Naruto and Hinata made their way to the back of the class to their friends.

"And looky here. Here's the loser now.," Ami said snidely as she spotted Hinata. "I'm sorry did you say something? I don't hear liers.," Hinata said glaring at Ami. "I don't know what your talking about. But you have some nerve to show up with Naru-baby after I beat you in that fight last period.," Ami said glaring at Hinata. "Do I hear a fight coming on?," a purple haired woman asked. "Hi Anko sweetie. I beat this girl last period and she's calling me a lier.," Ami said acting like she was all that. "That's a lie! I won that fight!," Hinata screamed majorly pissed. "Well who are you?," Anko asked. "I'm Hinata Hyuga. I'm Neji and Hanabi's cousin. And I know for a fact that I beat this slut in a fight last period.," Hinata said fuming. "Well let's have a fight. Everyone in the hall!," Anko exclaimed walking out of the class with the students following. "Hinata. I can't believe this.," TenTen said angrily. "Why not?," Hinata asked offended as they walked out into the hall. "Because she's been wanting to kick that girl's ass ever since we got into class.," Neji said wrapping his arm around TenTen's waist. "Oh. Well then I'll just give her an extra hard beating for ya TenTen.," Hinata said before getting into the circle of students. "Naruto tell us what happened last period. Now.," Hanabi said watching Hinata. Naruto began to tell them. "That bitch talked about our aunt and uncle like that!," Neji exclaimed pissed off. They watched as the fight began.

Ami couldn't land a hit on Hinata. Hinata was beginning to get bored and did the same move that ended the fight before. Ami lost the fight... again. "That's 2 wins for Hinata!," Naruto screamed as him and the others rushed over to Hinata. Hinata held her head and started to sway a little. "I feel a little light headed.," Hinata said weakly to them before passing out and falling forward into Naruto's arms. Naruto held her bridal style and looked at the others. "Catherine will know what's wrong. I need her cell phone.," Hanabi said quickly as she looked through Hinata's pockets. After a few seconds she found Hinata's cell phone and searched for Catherine's number before calling her. They began to run through the halls to the main office where Shizune was. Hanabi explained the situation and Catherine said she'll be there right away and not to let anyone treat her. "Catherine said she'll be right here as soon as possible and not to let anyone treat her or else.," Hanabi said shutting Hinata's cell. "Why can't we let someone treat her?," Sasuke asked confused. "I don't know but we should follow her instructions.," Hanabi said before they entered the main office. "What happened?," Shizune asked standing up. Naruto sat down on the floor cross legged with Hinata in his lap as the others explained everything and Catherine's instructions. "Well if her gaurdian doesn't want her to be treated until she gets here then that's alright.," Tsunade said walking up behind Shizune. "Are you sure Tsunade?," Shizune asked uncertain. "Her gaurdian requested it. So just wait.," Tsunade said calmly. Suddenly, Catherine burst through the door and ran over to Hinata, who was still out cold in Naruto's lap. Catherine lifted Hinata up and layed her on her back on the cold hard floor. Catherine pulled a small vile with glowing red liquid in it out of her pocket. She opened it and poured some into Hinata's mouth. Hinata groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Kitty?," Hinata asked groggily. "Yes, Butterfly?," Catherine asked putting away the vile. "Where's Naruto-kun?," Hinata asked trying to sit up. "Naruto's over there. Do you really think you should be moving yet?," Catherine asked pointing at Naruto. "I'm fine. I just wanna go home and rest.," Hinata said with a sigh as she glanced at Naruto. "Kitty. Go back to work. I'll have someone take me home. I'll see you when you get home.," Hinata said trying to stand up but failing to do so. "Fine. I'll see you when I get home. Be good Butterfly.," Catherine said kissing Hinata's forehead before she left. "You all can go home early. I'll see you all tomorrow.," Tsunade said before going into her office. The group of friends looked at each other and shrugged. "Well, we'll all go home, I guess.,"Temari said with a sigh. "Oh! Me and my sister are having a dinner party tonight from 6 to 11. She said I can invite anyone I want. And I'm inviting you all, my new friends.," Hinata said giving them her address and phone number and cellphone number. Everyone agreed they'd see if they can go and left. Naruto and Hinata were the only ones who remained. "Naruto-kun? Can you take me home?," Hinata asked quietly. _'So now I'm Naruto-kun?,'_ Naruto thought looking at Hinata. "Hai.," Naruto said before picking Hinata up bridal style and carrying her out of the school and to his motorcycle. Naruto's motorcycle was a sleek black with flames dancing along it.

* * *

IKSM-bitch: well! tell me what you think!!


	3. Chapter 3

IKSM-bitch: here's the nex chappie!! i hope u all like it! i've been working really hard on this. my brain's going overtime and it's gonna over flow!1 i might have to go for surgey to get my brain removed b/c of how much i write now...J/K!!

**LAST TIME ON BUTTERFLY:**

**Ami couldn't land a hit on Hinata. Hinata was beginning to get bored and did the same move that ended the fight before. Ami lost the fight... again. "That's 2 wins for Hinata!," Naruto screamed as him and the others rushed over to Hinata. Hinata held her head and started to sway a little. "I feel a little light headed.," Hinata said weakly to them before passing out and falling forward into Naruto's arms. Naruto held her bridal style and looked at the others. "Catherine will know what's wrong. I need her cell phone.," Hanabi said quickly as she looked through Hinata's pockets. After a few seconds she found Hinata's cell phone and searched for Catherine's number before calling her. They began to run through the halls to the main office where Shizune was. Hanabi explained the situation and Catherine said she'll be there right away and not to let anyone treat her. "Catherine said she'll be right here as soon as possible and not to let anyone treat her or else.," Hanabi said shutting Hinata's cell. "Why can't we let someone treat her?," Sasuke asked confused. "I don't know but we should follow her instructions.," Hanabi said before they entered the main office. "What happened?," Shizune asked standing up. Naruto sat down on the floor cross legged with Hinata in his lap as the others explained everything and Catherine's instructions. "Well if her gaurdian doesn't want her to be treated until she gets here then that's alright.," Tsunade said walking up behind Shizune. "Are you sure Tsunade?," Shizune asked uncertain. "Her gaurdian requested it. So just wait.," Tsunade said calmly. Suddenly, Catherine burst through the door and ran over to Hinata, who was still out cold in Naruto's lap. Catherine lifted Hinata up and layed her on her back on the cold hard floor. Catherine pulled a small vile with glowing red liquid in it out of her pocket. She opened it and poured some into Hinata's mouth. Hinata groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "Kitty?," Hinata asked groggily. "Yes,Butterfly?," Catherine asked putting away the vile. "Where's Naruto-kun?," Hinata asked trying to sit up. "Naruto's over there. Do you really think you should be moving yet?," Catherine asked pointing at Naruto. "I'm fine. I just wanna go home and rest.," Hinata said with a sigh as she glanced at Naruto. "Kitty. Go back to work. I'll have someone take me home. I'll see you when you get home.," Hinata said trying to stand up but failing to do so. "Fine. I'll see you when I get home. Be good Butterfly.," Catherine said kissing Hinata's forehead before she left. "You all can go home early. I'll see you all tomorrow.," Tsunade said before going into her office. The group of friends looked at each other and shrugged. "Well,we'll all go home, I guess.," Temari said with a sigh. "Oh! Me and my sister are having a dinner party tonight from 6 to 11. She said I can invite anyone I want. And I'm inviting you all, my new friends.," Hinata said giving them her address and phone number and cellphone number. Everyone agreed they'd see if they can go and left. Naruto and Hinata were the only ones who remained. "Naruto-kun? Can you take me home?," Hinata asked quietly. _'So now I'm Naruto-kun?,'_ Naruto thought looking at Hinata. "Hai.," Naruto said before picking Hinata up bridal style and carrying her out of the school and to his motorcycle. Naruto's motorcycle was a sleek black with flames dancing along it.**

**NOW ON BUTTERFLY:**

Naruto set Hinata down and got on and helped Hinata on as well. Hinata akwardly wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist. "Hang on tight, okay?," Naruto asked blushing as he turned on his bike. Hinata nodded and gave him the directions to her home. 5 minutes of silence passed by them as they rode down the street. "Thank you Naruto-kun.," Hinata muttered into Naruto's back. "For what?," Naruto asked confused as he went around a corner. "For not questioning me about the vile with the red liquid right away.," Hinata said smiling at him as she tightened her grip on him. "Y-y-your welcome.," Naruto stuttered out as his 'little friend' started to wake up. The rest of the ride was quiet. Naruto parked his bike in Hinata's driveway and picked Hinata up and took her up to her front door. Hinata dug through one of her pockets and found her keys and tried to open the door, which was proving to be difficult. "Ever since we moved here, I haven't been able to open the front door.," Hinata muttered in annoyance. Naruto grinned and helped her open the door. He took her inside and shut the door. Hinata pointed in the direction of the living room and Naruto took her in and set her on the couch. "Do you want me to get you anything?," Naruto asked as he kneeled next to the couch. "Go get clothes from your house for tonight. Your gonna stay over night. K?," Hinata asked shyly. "Ok. I'll be back.," Naruto said before leaving. Hinata made sure he was gone before she got up and began to prepare for tonight. Hinata knew that Catherine knew that she wasn't gonna rest. Hinata was stubborn that way. And so was Catherine. There was something Hinata and Catherine haven't told anyone, not even Hanabi and Neji. Hinata needed blood after each fight. They never did find out why but Hinata always craves blood. If Hinata got a cut and began to bleed, she would sit there with an evil glint in her eyes and watch the blood. They never knew why but Catherine is trying to find out everything she can on both their parents side to see if there is some kind of connection.

Hinata began to cook and set up.15 minutes later she heard Naruto's motorcycle stopping infront of her home. _'Oh shit!,'_ Hinata thought as she tried to finish quickly. Naruto came in through the front door and smelled food. He followed the smell into the kitchen and saw Hinata cooking ramen and other foods. "Hinata.," Naruto said going up behind her. Hinata turned around and looked at him sheepishly before falling into his arms because her legs gave out. Naruto picked her up bridal style and was about to take her back to the living room when her voice stopped him. "Please Naruto. Let me finish. For my sister.," Hinata begged him as she gripped his shirt. "But Hinata your legs just gave out.," Naruto said uncertain. "I know but you could hold me as I do the things I need to do. All I have to do is finish cooking.," Hinata pleaded hoping he would agree. Naruto sighed in defeat and helped her. Hinata wouldn't admit it but the reason her legs gave out was because she looked at Naruto. They were done within a couple hours. It was now 3 pm. They walked into the living room after they stored the food so they would only have to heat it up later. They sat on the couch and turned on the tv. Hinata felt her strength returning to her body. Hinat turned off the tv. Naruto looked at her confused. "Do you want to know what the red liquid in the vile was?," Hinata asked seriously as she turned her body to face Naruto. Naruto nodded. "Promise not to tell anyone. Not even Neji and Hanabi.," Hinata said looking into his eyes. "I promise.," Naruto said seriously. Hinata told him everything that she knew. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at her. Suddenly, he pulled Hinata into a hug, shocking Hinata. Hinata didn't respond and her face was turning red from embarassment. Naruto released her and looked away. "Sorry.," Naruto muttered. He didn't know what had come over him. Naruto felt petite arms wrap around his middle from behind him. Hinata buried her face into his back. "I-i-it's alright.," Hinata said quietly. Naruto blushed as he placed his hands on hers. Hinata blushed. They continued watching tv but fell asleep.

-5:55pm-

Catherine walked through the front door and shut it. She heard the tv and walked into the living room. She saw Naruto and Hinata laying on the couch, sleeping. Naruto was laying on his back and Hinata was laying on her stomach on Naruto with his arms around her waist and her head resting on his shoulder. They both had peaceful smiles on their faces. Catherine couldn't help but get a video camera and tape them. Soon Catherine got bored and turned off the camera. Catherine got near the heads of the sleeping teens and screamed. Hinata and Naruto jolted awake. They saw their position and blushed and got out of it. Hinata spotted a video camera in Catherine's hands. "Catherine! You were video taping again!," Hinata exclaimed angrily. "Isn't that blackmail?," Naruto asked confused. "In my case... Yes.," Catherine said as the door bell rang. Hinata went to answer the door and Catherine went into the kitchen to heat up the food. Hinata opened the door and smiled gently. "Hello.," Hinata said softly and quietly to the young woman at the door. "I think I have the wrong home. Is Catherine Hyuga living here?," the woman asked. "You don't have the wrong house. I'm Hinata Hyuga. I'm her younger sister come on in.," Hinata said stepping aside and letting the woman in. "I'm Tsuma Nami.," the woman said. Hinata examined Tsuma. Tsuma had long black hair and glowing green eyes."Are you new at work?," Hinata asked as Naruto came up behind her. "Yes. I just started today. Are there gonna be alot of people here?," Tsuma asked not noticing Naruto. "Yes. There always is.," Hinata said not knowing Naruto was behind her. Naruto put his mouth next to her ear. "Hey, Catherine wants you to bring the guests into the living room.," Naruto whispered in her ear. Hinata blushed and nodded. "Come this way.," Hinata said leading Tsuma to the living room. Tsuma sat on the couch nervously. "My sister will be with you shortly.," Hinata said as Naruto grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the living room.

"What is it?," Hinata asked softly. "We need to tell your sis I'm staying the night.," Naruto said grinning. Hinata blushed and nodded. They went into the kitchen and saw Catherine trying to figure out the new microwave. Catherine muttered curses under her breath. Hinata giggled at her sister's torment. "I'm glad you think this is so funny.," Catherine said turning around. "Sis. Naruto is staying the night. And I was hoping that he could come live with us. He lives by himself.," Hinata said shyly. "Sure. Ya know I wouldn't say no. Now please help me with this.," Catherine said gesturing with her hands toward the evil new microwave. "Well, tell that to him. Go greet your guest while we do this.," Hinata said as she began to heat up the food. "Ok.," Catherine said as the doorbell rang. Catherine went to get the door.

"Naruto. I think it's time I tell you why I was crying earlier.," Hinata said shakily. "You don't have to.," Naruto said. "But I do. Just... Just let me tell you.," Hinata said continueing her task. "Ok.," Naruto said with a sigh as he began to help her. "It all started on my 8th birthday. On my 8th birthday we were having my party near the woods. Catherine had come to visit and we were all having a blast. Neji and Hanabi were there. So me, Neji, Hanabi, and Catherine went to play hide and seek for a bit. I wandered in the woods too far and got lost. Then this man came out of no where and said that he'd take me back to my parents. But he. He didn't take me back to my parents. He raped me and left me there. My family found me 3 hours later. Then when I was 12 my parents died. I called Catherine from the police station and told her. She flew on a plane from America to here just for me in just 2 hours. Then she was granted full custody of me. She was just 17 and I was a 12 year old who was put in her care. She tells me everyday that she never wanted them to take me away and that she loves having to worry about me. But I don't believe it.," Hinata said as a few tears escaped her eyes. Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata and let her cry on him. Hinata stopped crying. "Naruto, why do you live alone?," Hinata asked looking up at him. "My parents died when I was a baby. But it's all right. Can't miss what ya never had, right?," Naruto said looking down at her. "Yea.," Hinata said quietly.

-After Dinner-

Everyone was in the living room having fun. "It's a nice place you got here, Hinata.," Sakura said drinking her soda. "Eh. I've been in better.," a random man said. "That's because your head of the company Jay.," Hinata said giggling. "True. When are you gonna finally come with me?," Jay asked sipping his beer. "I already told you, never.," Hinata said in annoyance. "You'd have everything you'd need.," Jay said confidently. Hinata growled in annoyance. Catherine looked at Hinata and made her way over. "Hinata come on. Let's go sing.," Catherine said dragging Hinata over to the stage. They selected a song and began to sing.

(Cinderella by The Cheetah Girls.)

**Hinata**  
When I was just a little girl,  
My mama used to tuck me into bed,  
And she'd read me a story.

**Catherine**  
It always was about a princess in distress And how a guy would save her And end up with the glory.

**Hinata**  
I'd lie in bed And think about The person that I wanted to be,

**Catherine**  
then one day I realized The fairy tale life wasn't for me.

**Both  
**I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free I don't wanna be like someone waiting For a handsome prince to come and save me On a horse of white Unless somebody's on my side Don't wanna be No, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

**Hinata**  
Someday I'm gonna find someone Who wants my soul, heart and mind Whos not afraid to show that he loves me

**Catherine  
**Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way I am Don't need nobody taking care of me

**Hinata (Catherine)**

(i will be there) I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me

**Catherine**  
When i get myself then it has got to be an equal thing

**Both**  
I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)  
I don't wanna be like Snow white waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me on a horse of white

Unless somebody's on my side

Don't wanna be No, no, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

**Hinata (Catherine)**  
I can slay my own dragons. ( MY own dragons)  
I can dream my own dreams (my own dreams)  
My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me so I'm gonna set me free

**Catherine (Hinata)  
**I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,  
Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.  
I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On a horse of white Unless somebody's on my side

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh) to come and set me free.

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me on a horse of white

Unless somebody's on my side

Don't wanna depend on, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,  
Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh)to come and set me free.

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me on a horse of white

Unless somebody's on my side

Don't wanna depend on, no one else.  
I'd rather rescue myself.

Everyone clapped for the Hyuga sisters. Hinata and Catherine made their way over to the others. "Thanks Catherine.," Hinata said smiling. Catherine grinned at her sister. "Now will you reconsider?," Jay asked arrogantly. "My sister will not be your concubbine.," Catherine said angrily. The others gasped. "And why not?," Jay asked. "Because I'm with somebody.," Hinata said angrily. "Oh really? Who?," Jay asked not believing her. "Um...," Hinata said her eyes wandering her new friends. The only ones that didn't have a girlfriend were Naruto and Gaara. Hinata couldn't do it to Gaara. Maybe Naruto. "Well?," Jay asked. "I'm going out with Naruto-kun.," Hinata said hugging Naruto around his waist as she glared at Jay. Naruto blushed and put his arms around Hinata. Jay snorted and left the group to talk with some other people. Hinata pulled away from Naruto. "Sorry Naruto. But can you pretend to be my boyfriend for the rest of the night?," Hinata asked blushing. "Sure.," Naruto said grinning. "Thanks.," Hinata said softly. "So this Jay person wanted you to be his concubbine?," Temari asked. "Yea. I'd tell him no a million times. But he just won't take no as an answer.," Hinata said with a sigh. "Well you got me now.," Naruto said hugging her from behind. Hinata blushed. "He's watching.," Naruto whispered into her ear. Hinata didn't respond. Hinata leaned back into Naruto's chest. Jay turned away angrily.

-Half hour later-

Jay came over to them once again. "I have to say something.," Jay said glaring at them. They didn't have Catherine with them to back them up because she was having a drinking contest with some co-workers. "What?," Neji asked glaring at Jay. "I haven't seen you 2 kiss all night. I'm not convinced that you're boyfriend and girlfriend.," Jay said angrily. _'Oh shit!,'_ everyone thought at once. No one said a word. Naruto turned Hinata around and kissed her on the lips. Hinata's eyes widened before closing as she responded to the kiss. Naruto broke the kiss and grinned. Hinata seemed in a daze and her eyes were drooped. Jay stomped away angrily. The others laughed but stopped when they noticed that Hinata was still in a daze and her eyes drooped. "Uh... Hinata? Hinata? Hinata!," Hanabi screamed concerned. Hinata's eyes closed and she began to fall forward. Naruto caught her in his arms. "Naruto. Take her to a room that has a violet door and drip some of this into her mouth. Go alone.," Catherine said calmly as she came over to them and handed Naruto a vile filled with red liquid. Naruto nodded and carried Hinata into the hall. He walked down the hall and up a staircase and down the hall, stopping at a violet door. He opened it up and saw it was a bedroom. _'Must be Hinata's room.,'_ Naruto thought setting her down on the bed. He opened the vile and placed it to her lips. It took the whole vile to get Hinata to wake up. "That's the last vile.," Hinata muttered as she slowly came to.

"What?," Naruto asked noticing she was a little pale. "Catherine said that was the last vile.," Hinata said sitting up. "Oh. And that was blood, right?," Naruto asked looking away. "Yea. But now I have no blood. What am I gonna do? I still feel weak and I don't know why. I don't know what to do. Usually Catherine gives me more blood but but she can't now. What's gonna happen to me?," Hinata asked with tears streaming down her face. Naruto sighed and wrapped his arms around Hinata. "What do you remember before you passed out?," Naruto asked looking down at her. "You kissing me.," Hinata said blushing as her tears slowed. Hinata looked up at Naruto to see him grinning. "Why did you pass out?," Naruto asked concerned for her. "I don't know.," Hinata said breathlessly. Naruto leaned down closer.

"Well, we'll have to practice so you don't pass out again or Jay's never gonna buy it.," Naruto said. Hinata could feel Naruto's breath on her face. "O-o-ok.," Hinata stuttered. Naruto kissed Hinata on the lips and Hinata responded quickly to the kiss. Naruto broke the kiss and noticed Hinata wasn't in a daze this time just out of breath. They kissed a couple more times until they were able to kiss as if they did this on a normal basis before they went back out to the others. Catherine was going on the stage again to sing.

(This One's For The Girls by Martina Mcbride)

This is for all you girls about thirteen

High school can be so rough, can be so mean

Hold onto, onto your innocence Stand your ground when everybody's giving in

This One's For The Girls

This for all you girls about twenty-five

In a little apartment just trying to get by

Living on , on dreams and spaghetti o's

Wondering where your life is gonna go

This One's For The Girls Who've ever had a broken heart

Who've wished upon a shooting star

You're beautiful the way you are This One's For The Girls Who love without holding back

Who dream with everything they had

All around the world

This One's For The Girls

This for all you girls about fourty-two

Tossing pennies into the fountain of youth

Every laugh, laugh line on your face

Made you you you are today

This One's For The Girls Who've ever had a broken heart

Who've wished upon a shooting star

Your beautiful the way you are

This One's For The Girls Who love without holding back

Who dream with everything they have

All around the world

This One's For The Girls

Yeah, we're all the same inside (same inside)

From 1 to 99

This One's For The Girls Who've ever had a broken heart

Who've wished upon a shooting star

You're beautiful the way you are

This One's For The Girls Who love without holding back

Who dream with everything they have

All around the world

This One's For The Girls

Yeah this one's for the girls

Everyone clapped for Catherine as she came off the stage and over to the others. "Are you feeling ok,butterfly?," Catherine asked concerned. "Yes kitty.," Hinata said smiling. "Go and sing, sister.," Catherine said smiling. Hinata went on the stage.(

Beat of My Heart by Hilary Duff)

To the beat of my...

To the beat of my...

To the beat of my heart.

I'm thinking about letting it out,

I wanna give in, I wanna go out

been looking around I've finally found

the rhythm of love the feeling of sound

it's making a change the feeling is strange

it's coming right back right back in my range,

not worried about anything else

im waking up

to the beat of my,

to the beat of my,

to the beat of my heart,

the beat of my heart,

the beat of my heart,

the beat of my heart,

it tears us apart,

the beat of my heart

the beat of my heart

the beat of my heart,

now I'm back to the start,

to the beat of my,

to the beat of my,

to the beat of my heart,

I'm up from my down

I turn it around

Im making it back, I'm not gonna drown,

Im taking a stance, I won't miss a chance

I want you to see I'm not scared to dance,

the way that you feel, could never be real,

I want you to know, I finished the deal

so Im sayin' to you I'll always be true to the rhythm inside,

to the beat of my,

to the beat of my,

to the beat of my heart,

the beat of my heart,

the beat of my heart,

the beat of my heart,

it tears us apart

the beat of my heart,

the beat of my heart,

the beat of my heart,

now Im back to the start,

to the beat of my,

to the beat of my,

to the beat of my heart.

Away, away,

away, away,

Away, away,

away, away.

Away, away

Away, away

(To the beat of my... to the beat of my heart)

Away, away,

away, away

(to the beat of my... To the beat of my heart)

the beat of my heart, the beat of my heart

the beat of my heart, it tears us apart,

the beat of my heart, the beat of my heart,

the beat of my heart, now I'm back to the start.

the beat of heart,

the beat of my heart,

the beat of my heart,

it tears us apart

the beat of my heart,

the beat of my heart,

the beat of my heart,

now Im back to the start,

to the beat of my, to the beat of my,

to the beat of my heart.

Away, away,

away away.. (To the beat of my... To the beat of my heart)

Away, away,

away, away.. (To the beat of my... To the beat of my heart)

Everyone clapped for Hinata before she went off the stage and over to the others. "That was good Hinata.," TenTen said smiling. "Gaara go sing.," Temari said to her brother. "No.," Gaara said angrily. "I said go sing.," Temari said getting in Gaara's face. "Why should I?," Gaara asked glaring at Temari. Shikamaru sighed. "Because you calm down when you sing!," Temari screamed. "Well maybe I don't wanna calm down!," Gaara screamed. Everyone in the room watched in awe at the fighting siblings. "Why are they fighting?," a random woman asked stunned. "Because they're siblings. This is normal half the time.," Shikamaru explained as Temari and Gaara rolled on the ground trying to hit each other. "ENOUGH!," Hanabi yelled. Everyone froze. "Temari get off Gaara. Gaara just go sing a damn song and get it over with.," Hanabi commanded angrily. Gaara and Temari grumbled but did as told. Gaara picked out a song and began to sing. (

Want You Bad by Offspring)

If you could only read my mind

You would know that things between us

Ain't right I know your arms are open wide

But yoy're a little on the straight side I can't lie

Your one vice

If you're too nice

Come around now can't you see

I want you

All tattooed

I want you bad

Complete me

Mistreat me

I want you to be bad

If you could only read my mind

You would know that

I've been waiting

So long

For someone almost like you

But with attitude,

I'm waiting So come on

Get out of clothestime

Grow out those highlights

Come around now can't you see

I want you

An a vinyl suit I want you bad

Complicated X-Rated

I want you bad

Don't get me wrong I know you're only being good

But that's what's wrong I guess I just misunderstood

I want you

All tattooed

I want you bad

Complicated X-Rated

I want you bad

I mean it

I need it

I want you bad

The whole time Gaara sang he was looking at Hanabi causing her to blush. When Gaara got off stage and back over to them, he looked at Hanabi expectingly. "What?," Hanabi asked curiously. "Don't I get my cookie?," Gaara asked looking hurt. Hanabi looked down at the cookie in her hand then back at Gaara. "But this is my cookie.," Hanabi whimpered. "But.," Gaara said pouting. Hinata and Catherine was getting a kick out of this. The others were trying not to laugh. "This is normal.," Neji said holding TenTen's hand. The other guests returned to their own things. Hanabi stuck the cookie in her mouth but it didn't all fit. Gaara was throwing a tantrum. "I wanted a cookie.," Gaara whined. "Where did Hanabi get that cookie anyway? We didn't make any and no one brought any.," Catherine said confused. "She tends to have a cookie that seems to appear out of no where. Half the time it's for Gaara.Half the time it's for herself.," Sasuke muttered in annoyance. "You want a cookie don't you?,"S akura asked giggling. Sasuke nodded. Gaara leaned his head forward and bit the rest of the cookie that was hanging out of Hanabi's mouth off and munched on it. Hanabi blushed with her mouth agape causing the cookie to fall out of her mouth. Gaara caught it and handed it to her while he still munched happily on his part of the cookie. Everyone laughed. Hanabi's face was priceless. Hanabi's eyes were wide and her face was a dark red and her mouth was slightly open and she had a shocked expression on her face.

* * *

IKSM-bitch: i hope u liked it!!


End file.
